a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip socket structure, and more particularly to a chip socket structure wherein insertion slots of a fixing plate are corresponding to terminals, such that when pins of the terminals are correspondingly inserted into the insertion slots of fixing plate, they can be tidily arranged inside the insertion slots.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a center of conventional chip socket A is provided with a cavity A2 for holding a chip A2, and peripheries of the cavity A2 are arranged with insertion slots A4 for terminals A3 which are connected with each pin A6 with connection plates A5. After the chip A2 is implanted, the connection plates A5 are broken off to separate the pins A6 from one another, and the pins A6 are extended in an approximately horizontal direction to form a suspension state at insertion parts A7. Therefore, after the chip socket A are assembled, the pins A6 are easy to form an irregular configuration, such that when a surface mounting technology is applied to weld the chip socket A on a circuit board, the pins A6 cannot be fixed horizontally and a void solder phenomenon is formed.
Accordingly, how to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks is a technical issue to be solved by the inventor of present invention.